


No One Ever Says, “A Spoon Full Of Laughter...” (But It Works Just As Well)

by washoveryou (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, I know it’s June shut up, Laughter During Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/washoveryou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the holiday season; the snow is light and the air is cold. The camera never gets turned on, and Dan and Phil find that (besides the Christmas spirit) the best spirit to be in is a laughing one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Ever Says, “A Spoon Full Of Laughter...” (But It Works Just As Well)

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t really planning on writing this, but it’s midnight and there was a bunch of Dan & Phil on my Tumblr dash so...¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

When Phil holds onto the germ-infested bus pole, he holds on for dear life. The bus is swerving, the driver calm, a complete opposite to the manic movement. Dan is laughing, either at the situation or the look on Phil's face, but it's open and loud and it annoys the other passengers.

"Christ, this is how it ends!" Dan guffaws, and Phil is hapless to a sudden yelp of laughter.

"Death by deranged bus driver," Phil jokes, taking one hand off of the pole as the bus comes to a stop. He expects the other passengers to all break out in applause, like a plane's just been safely landed, but all that happens are mild murmurs and a crazed look in the bus driver's eyes that he _swears he sees_.

Dan and Phil amble their way off and the city's air is a relief. Phil takes a deep breath and opens his arms to the light snow, watching his air puff out in a cloud.

"Phil, get out of the street!" Dan calls, and Phil opens his eyes and staggers backward, giggling.

"Oops," Phil mumbles, a snort of laughter, and grabs at Dan's forearm to drag him off to the shopping center.

They make their way to a Starbucks and order hot chocolate. Phil asks for extra whipped cream and Dan chides him for it.

"At least I got a medium and not a large," Phil retorts, venomless.

Dan pulls a face and says, "A large just means they put more water in it."

"I'm pretty sure Starbucks doesn't use _Galaxy_ , Dan."

"You're right, but how do you know they don't use _Cadbury_?"

" _Cadbury_ doesn't even make hot chocolate!"

"That's what Starbucks _wants_ you to think," Dan whispers conspiratorially. ”Don’t they make hot chocolate, though?” Dan squints, thinking. He sips his hot chocolate and winces.

"Should've blown it first," Phil says, smiling.

"Should've thought about that before you said it." Dan grins back.

Phil puts up his hands. "You know when you've been tangoed."

Time seems to be going faster and faster, and eventually they find themselves on a much safer bus ride home. The snow has let up, and even though it makes things easier it’s still disappointing. It never quite feels like the holidays unless it’s snowing.

Dan has three bags, a couple presents in each. Phil only has one, filled to the brim. Phil keeps close to Dan, sitting with his shoulder snuggled against Dan’s, and Dan smiles shyly as Phil seems to snuggle up against him for warmth. It might not be snowing, but the air is stinging with cold.

Once they’re home, Dan sets up the camera in front of the Christmas tree and runs his hands through his hair, adjusting the fringe. Phil comes up behind him and ruffles it at the top, leaving it sticking at odd ends. Dan stills, slouches exaggeratedly, and chortles softly. But the softness doesn’t last long, and soon it’s a crescendo of loud, loud, louder and Dan’s voice is crackling with it.

Dan's hands reach out to Phil’s head to destroy its peace, taking him to the ground in the process. Dan falls on him, cackling hysterically.

”Dan, are you okay?” Phil asks breathlessly, trying to pry Dan off by the shoulders.

Dan gathers himself for a brief second, but breaks again. Phil rests his head on the floor and his hands on Dan’s back; lets Dan get it out of his system before they begin to film.

”Okay, get off. You’re heavy.”

”Shut up,” Dan says mirthfully, taking deep breaths as he lifts himself up and away.

Phil sits up and reaches for his bag. He remembers a gift he has for Dan, sitting in his bedroom. Well, he can’t stop thinking about it, overjoyed at its sheer genius. ”Dan, could I give you a present now?”

”Christmas isn’t for a week, Phil. Can’t it wait?”

”It can, but...I don’t know.” Phil messes with the plastic wrapped around his hand nervously.

”I mean, sure, if you want. I’m not gonna say no to a gift.”

Phil nods.

”You want to put it in the video?”

”Not particularly.”

”Okay,” Dan says with a warm smile, and Phil goes to his bedroom. He can feel his energy, can feel it like he feels the thin plastic stretched beneath his fingers, or the coarse hairs on Dan’s head--it’s all impossible to ignore once he’s thought about it. Dan is impossible to ignore, regardless of a conscious effort at thought.

Phil returns with a small bag, pulls out the present, and keeps his eyes on Dan’s, looking for a reaction. Dan is completely expressionless, and Phil feels his heart sink.

Suddenly, and it’s something he isn’t expecting but he finds himself drinking in happily, Dan howls. It’s an actual, physical thrust of air and sound that Phil thinks must have hurt.

”This has to be the most brilliant gift I have ever gotten!” Dan manages between breathless, soundless, gasping laughter. His cheeks are flushed pink and Phil thinks they must hurt, too. “Did you _make_ this?”

Phil nods again, smiling brilliantly.

”It’s amazing!” Dan exclaims excitedly, setting it down to hug Phil. He leans back a bit and kisses Phil lightly, and Phil laughs into it, closing his eyes and hardly breathing. “You’re amazing,” Dan murmurs against Phil’s lips, snorting and pulling back to marvel at the gift more.

”It looks shit, but it took me ages,” Phil says, humble but overwhelmed. It’s just a stupid gift, but Dan’s looking at him like that, laughing so freely, eyes glinting with— well, if it isn’t joy then it most certainly is love.

”This is really quite good, Phil. Thank you.” Dan eyes it, looks at the details. It’s a clay sculpture of a T-Rex, but instead of a dinosaur face, it’s Dan’s head with a hood around it. There’s red spikes down the back. The skin is a muddled green-brown around the hair, which is a perfect recreation. Atop the T-Rex is a smaller lion, with Phil’s face similarly placed.

Dan’s eyes are glittering.

”This is the stupidest thing in the world,” Dan says quietly, like he doesn’t really mean it.

”Glad you like it,” Phil replies sarcastically.

”Where should we put it?” Dan asks, standing. ”Centerpiece for the dining table?”

”Sure.”

Dan angles it so it faces out, away from the wall. He walks over to Phil and wraps his arms around Phil tiredly, yawning into his chest. “Kinda wanna go to bed right now,” Dan says, kissing Phil’s neck.

”I do, too.” Phil drags Dan to the bedroom, closes the door and turns around to see Dan flopping down on the bed tiredly, face first.

Phil climbs on top of him, hands tracing patterns onto Dan’s back.

”If you pressed a little harder, this would be worth something,” Dan says, muffled in the duvet. He turns his head to breathe easier.

"Phil, sit up so I can turn over,” Dan says, and Phil does so. Dan smiles up at him, running his hands up Phil’s thighs on either side of him.

Phil kisses him, lips fitting to the younger man's and hands grasping his shirt in eagerness.

There’s a spark of something, shivers down Phil’s spine, and he presses harder, digs his nails deeper. Then Phil loses it all, everything he’s been holding back, kissing Dan with fervor.

He lets a hand wander into Dan’s hair, gripping tightly. Dan moans and his hands snake up and around Phil’s shoulders.

Dan lowers his hands quickly to take Phil’s hips in his hands and push him down until it’s too painful to continue and they’re left panting against each other's mouths, lax against one another and the air thick with arousal.

"Shit," Dan groans, attempting to sit up. "Fuck." Dan _smiles_ and Phil attacks him, breathing heavily.

Phil moans into Dan’s neck, hastens to remove Dan’s belt. Dan helps, eventually forcing Phil off of his lap to remove his clothes. Phil watches him with a heavy gaze, heart beating steadfast and his eyes can find nowhere else to go but to the strong lines of his body and dip and curve of his ass and the perfect bulge in his pants. There’s a sudden rush of arousal flooding through him. Phil forgets to finish undressing until Dan’s before him, hands working at the buttons on his shirt.

Dan pushes Phil down on the bed, sitting up, and Dan climbs in his lap and runs his hands over Phil’s skin, tracing the bones and muscle.

”We shouldn’t,” Phil hears himself say, and it’s more true than not, but his heart isn’t in it.

”We don’t have to do anything special,” Dan responds, grinding down. Phil moans and Dan focuses on kissing Phil, leaving them both breathless and desperate.

Dan nips at Phil’s lower lip, and Phil moans sweetly, pulling Dan closer. This kiss is smooth and earnest. That is, until Dan smiles into it, and Phil knows what’s coming and he can’t help but burst out laughing first, still kissing Dan. Dan opens his eyes wide and almost bites his own tongue with a short laugh.

Phil feels like there’s nothing weighing him down, even with Dan’s weight in his lap, and he lets himself laugh. He lays Dan down, kisses him, and he’s shaking with it. Phil can’t stop, and soon he hears Dan joining in, and he’s smiling so much his face will probably split, but then Dan’s just watching him, transfixed, and it’s the best feeling in the world.


End file.
